


The Truth Untold ❀ TAEGYU YEONBIN AU

by Lilith_AUniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternative Universe - FBI, Codes & Ciphers, Emphasise on ENEMIES TO LOVERS, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Interactive au, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Murder Mystery, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_AUniverse/pseuds/Lilith_AUniverse
Summary: When seven men are mysteriously murdered one night, the police are left with no choice but to put together a group of their best yet worst.A suspended agent, an uptight agent, the wild child of the agency, a young genius hacker and an infamous criminal.*TAEGYU and YEONBIN are both major ships in this AU-------This is an interactive AU where the readers help solve the mystery. There will be polls at certain key points of the plot. The choices you make will affect the plot line.The polls are on Twitter because it makes it simpler. The AU is on the account @TXT_AUniverse , go there to vote!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit image heavy currently, but I promise it gets better once they met and it actually picks up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Profiles

[PROFILES] Choi Yeonjun

\- One of their best agents.

\- Reason for suspension is 🔒

\- To unlock make the right decisions in the future

\- Loyal but has his own morals

\- Sly and cunning like a fox

\- Very persuasive

\- Slightly trustworthy but be cautious around him

[PROFILES]

Choi Beomgyu

\- Known as the wild child

\- Completely unpredictable

\- Somehow hasn't been suspended yet

\- Does whatever he wants

\- Extremely good

\- One of their best undercover agents

\- Talented at hand to hand combat and escapes

\- Unpredictable so untrustworthy

[PROFILES]

Kang Taehyun

\- Was once an agent

\- Now is an assassin

\- Reason is 🔒

\- Quiet yet deadly

\- Will come at you if mad

\- Has connection so will come in handy

\- Be careful with him, don't let your guard down

\- His motives are unknown

\- Defiantly untrustworthy

[PROFILES]

Huening Kai

\- Genius Hacker

\- Shy

\- Young, just started university

\- Ace

\- Not much is known about him

\- Unlock further information later on

\- The only trustworthy member


	4. Chapter 4

**[MORE INFORMATION UNLOCKED]**

MISSION BRIEFING 

Unfortunately the poll for the positions has already ended, but this gives you and idea on what the polls are and the impact of what you chose. 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

Although Beomgyu knew theoretically picking Arts would help them find the criminal, he really regrets it. Especially since Yeonjun would be his teacher, the guy wouldn't let him live this one down and will probably use it against him.

Also why the fuck is it always so hard to find where the classes are. Like the practise rooms are meant to be big and stand out but no, they're fucking deep in the Art's building and hidden.

Beomgyu snapped out of his thoughts as his vision swam and he felt himself fall backwards.

He sat there dazed at the sudden change.

"OMG! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The red haired boy who bumped into him spoke up, voice riden with panic and worry.

"Huh?" Beomgyu replied dumbly he before he finally composed himself. "Uh yeah I'm good."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before," The boy bent slightly to lend a hand to Beomgyu. "I'm Jeongin by the way."

"I just treansfered here as a performing arts major," Beomgyu stood up, straightening his clothes lightly. "I'm Beomgyu, nice to met you."

"Performing arts huh? My boyfriend is also a major in that. Are you lost? Whose class are you in?" Jeongin questioned repeatedly.

"I'm in Yeonjun's class, can you show me the way if you're free? I'm a little lost."

"A little?" Jeongin teased as he led the way. "You looked so lost. If I hadn't bumped into you, you would have had to stand there lost the whole time. You should be grateful that I bumped into you.

"Hey! I wasn't THAT lost," Beomgyu huffed slighly faking anger, to which Jeongin just laughed.

The rest of the walk was in silence, Jeongin making small conversation here and there occasionally. Beomgyu took the time to really observe the school and the architecture.

"Why is that building closed off?" Beomgyu asked as he noticed a large building sealed off out the window.

"Oh that? It's the old arts building, apparently it's closed off due to safety issues," Jeongin answered before leaning in slightly as he whispered the next part. "But according to rumours they're just using it as an excuse."

"An excuse? For what? What would they try and hide?" Beomgyu acted confused wanting to fine out more information without appearing suspicious. 

"I don't know much, keeping up with the gossip around here is just plain tiring an annoying but my boyfriend should know more," Jeongin shrugged nonchalantly. "Also don't get too involved, most of the rumours say that it has something to do with the philosophy majors and you really don't want to be involved in their shady shit."

"Right! I just remembered you mentioned your boyfriend does the same major as me!" Beomgyu exclaimed. It would be suspicious if he pushed the topic more. It was better to ask his boyfriend.

"Haven't I told you yet? I must have forgotten but his name is Hyunjin and he should be in the same class as you!" Jeongin beamed at chance to talk about his boyfriend. Beomgyu smiled a little fondly at the pure love he showed.

Anyways, he sighed. Looks like he found is starting point. At least now he had something to work with.

And not getting involved with philosophy majors huh? Beomgyu laughed a little at that. He was already too involved with one of them.

With that they finally arrived at the class. Beomgyu thanked Jeongin before walking in the class ignoring the smirking Yeonjun.

"I'm new and got lost, sorry for being late," Beomgyu apologised before joining in the back line as they started their routine.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Beomgyu was out of breath by the end of their first half. He REALLY regretted taking arts with Yeonjun. The guy was a pure sadistic demon.

He wouldn't let a single mistake off. Even if it was only one of them that made a mistake he would make all of them repeat the section.

He chugged down the water as he looked around the class and the students.

"Found anything interesting out yet?" Yeonjun asked quietly as he stood behind Beomgyu. The boy didn't flinch.

"Yeah. Heard some rumours about the old arts building."

"I heard some interesting things about the place too.  Try and get some information out of the students. I'll see if I can get something out of the teachers. It shouldn't be too hard. Everyone loves drama and gossip. We'll discuss what we find at the dorms later."

Beomgyu nodded a little showing that he understood,but really he was just thinking if he should listen to Yeonjun or just go by himself and check out the building.

** POLL TIME!!!  **

There was a poll on what Beomgyu's next action should be:

Should he investigate the building by himself 

OR

Should he find out about the rumours by getting closer to other students first

**Once again the poll is over, I apologise because this is put up late on AO3, I didn't have time, but the next one you should be able to participate.**

** ALSO the second option won. So please look forward to that outcome of that.  **

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @TXT_AUniverse  
> The polls are up there! Please support my AU there, it motivates me when you leave comments or even just a like, it shows that people are still interested and it's at least okay.


End file.
